One Of The Same
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: Just some fluffy Luke and Lorelai while they are deciding when to get married


A/N: Okay, so this is my first Gilmore Girls story. I've only currently seen up to halway through Season five but I do know some things that happen later on. I've fallen even more in love with Luke and Lorelai now they're actually together and so me writing them has been bugging me for a while and now I've finally written something. I hope you all like it and it's relatively in character. Please, tell me what you think and if you all like it I might even write some more :D

Enjoy

* * *

Luke slowly woke up from his sleep and stretched his body out before he felt another body curl tighter against his side. He opened his eyes and looked down at the brown mess of curls spread across his chest. His lips curved up into a soft smile, and he placed a light kiss on the top of her head. He ran his hand up and down the back of her arm, which was draped over his waist loosely as she slept. Luke closed his eyes and buried his nose into her hair.

He had never thought he'd wake up with her by his side. He always thought that she'd find someone else to be happy with. He didn't believe she felt the same as him, even now. He wished that he hadn't waited as long as he had. He wished he had told her sooner.

Luke opened his eyes as he felt her stir beside him. Her arm tightened around his waist and she moved her head to place soft kisses on his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of her head again.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Hmm, morning, Lukie." Lorelai smiled up at him still half asleep.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Lukie?" He looked down at her.

"Hmm, many times." She grinned and leaned up to kiss him softly.

"How did you sleep?" Luke whispered into the kiss, pulling her closer.

"You mean the little sleep I did get?" Lorelai grinned. "Very well."

"How about breakfast?" He ran his hand up and down her back as he looked into her soft eyes.

"At Luke's?" Lorelai grinned.

"I am Luke." He raised an eyebrow. "The food will be the same."

"Noooo, at Luke's," she whined like only she could and Luke couldn't help but laugh at her.

"You never change, do you?"

"It's why you love me." Lorelai smirked and rested her chin on his chest.

"It is." Luke smiled back at her and kissed her forehead. She smiled back and shifted so she could kiss him on the lips tenderly. He reached for the covers and pulled them up over their heads as he grinned and flipped them over. A small giggle escaped Lorelai's lips.

-

"Come back to bed," Lorelai whined as she lay on her stomach on the bed and watched Luke get dressed. "Bed." She held a hand out to him. "Now."

Luke smiled and walked over to her so he could link their fingers together. "I can't make you breakfast from bed now, can I?"

"Hmm." Lorelai pouted and Luke just leaned down to kiss her softly. "You stay there and I'll go make you some breakfast."

"And coffee?"

"And coffee."

"Okay." She grinned and kissed him once more before she let go of his hand so he could go make her breakfast. Lorelai watched him go before she rolled onto her back and looked around the room. A small smile graced her lips as she noticed that some of her things had mingled in with Luke's in his apartment above the diner. They had been conversing between his apartment and her house, both of their things mingling with the other's to the point they were unable to tell whose was whose.

-

"Here we go." Luke carried a tray of food before he placed it down on the kitchen table. Lorelai stood looking out of the window wearing only one of his shirts. "You know, you should wear that more often." He grinned and walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Lorelai smiled and titled her head to look up at him. "I love dating you. Free food whenever I want."

"So you think." He smiled down at her. "Now go and eat your food before it gets cold." Lorelai pulled away from him and sat down at the table where she started to eat. Luke watched her for a few minutes before he sat down next to her and ate some of the food as well.

"I've been thinking…" He started slowly.

"Bet you have a headache now." She looked at him, sipping her coffee.

"About us and the wedding."

"Oh." Lorelai placed her cup down and glanced down to her left hand at her engagement ring. It was perfect. It was them.

"Yeah." Luke nodded nervously. "Why don't we just take Rory and Sookie and elope. I mean, we don't need the whole big white wedding, do we? So long as we're there, and Rory's there, it's all that matters." He watched her face for her reaction.

Lorelai just stared at him as the words slowly sank in before a huge smile spread across her face. "I love you, Luke Danes." She leaned across the table and cupped his face, kissing him softly.

He grinned and pulled her onto his lap as he kissed her back. "I'll take that as a yes, then. We can go today. Be married by tomorrow night."

"I can't wait." Lorelai smiled and looked into his eyes lovingly. "I'll be Lorelai Danes."

"You will," he whispered and kissed her again. "You will." They both smiled softly and held onto the other, happy to be together as them.


End file.
